After the After
by Nakashima Miharu-sensei
Summary: My first WatanYuko fanfiction! Spoiler alert! Set after chapters 180-183, this is a set of epilogue-poems from Yuko and Watanuki describing how they feel.
1. Chapter 1 Intangible

This is my first fanfiction! I hope you guys like it! Please read and review; criticism is very welcome! No flaming! I've said it before. If you flame, you're just too lazy to actually do something about it, so if you don't like my fanfiction and want to prove me wrong, write your own~

Disclaimers: I do not own xxxHOLiC. CLAMP does. If I owned it, Yuko would not have died, Watanuki would have fallen in love with her, and Himawari would disappear (for lack of a better word.)

* * *

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

* * *

**After the After;**

The whole time, I loved you.

There was nothing more important to me,

And I wanted to protect you,

Always.

When you were injured, I watched you sleep,

So the first thing you saw when you woke

Would be me.

I hated how that unlucky girl came onto you,

And I hated how you let her in.

I wished I could give you something more tangible,

But everything has a price,

Except the transaction of feelings.

My love was silent.

Even when I was sucked in by the darkness,

I wanted you to be happy.

Always.

I was always silent.

As I disappeared,

Finally, I could let myself cry.

What you don't see,

May be the most important thing of all.

Until we meet again.

* * *

Endnotes; And that's chapter one! R&R, please!

Chapter two will be in Watanuki's perspective, so please watch for it! Will be up soon because I've finished it already~

-Miharu-sensei


	2. Chapter 2 Hollow

The second chapter is here! Excitement! Please R&R again! Criticism is welcome as always! Please continue to support WatanYuko pairings! Heck, write some of your own! Additions to this obscure section of Holic fandom are greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer; No matter how much I wish it was so, I still do not own xxxHOLiC. _Sigh..._

_

* * *

_After the After

Chapter 2; Hollow

The shop is empty.

Devoid of life,

Containing only memories,

Of you.

Day after day, I wander through the rooms,

Remembering you there.

Laughing,

Drinking and smoking,

Smiling at me.

For such a long time,

Since you left,

Since I started waiting,

I haven't thought of her.

She is nothing now.

You, Yuko, are the only one I think about now.

I miss you.

I hope you come back soon.

* * *

Endnotes; Thank you for staying with us this far! Please help me make this even better with your inputs!

Next chapter; Watanuki/Yuko combined poem! Also a spoiler for the newest chapters of xxxHOLiC Rou, so that's... heh. If you don't mind, please read?

-Miharu-sensei


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion

Rant: I got the idea for this last chapter when I was on a writing high, and I just had to put it in. I suck at endings though, and they're quite lame most of the time, so I'm not particularly confident in this, so please tell me if it sucks. Really. For this chapter, I'm combining both POVs, so **BOLD** words will be Yuko, and regular words will be Watanuki.

Disclaimers; None of the characters mentioned belong to me. They all belong to CLAMP.

* * *

After the After

Chapter 3; Fulfilled Wish

**It's been a long time.**

I've waited for you the entire time.

**You told me that you would grant my wish,**

I told you before, I'll grant your wish, no matter what.**  
**

**And you did.**

I'll wait forever,**  
**

**You said that you would stay in the shop,**

In the shop, with Maru, Moro, and Mokona**,  
**

**Waiting until I returned,**

As long as it takes.**  
**

**And now, I'm back.**

You spent your time here granting the wishes of others,**  
**

**Though I can't see you right now,**

So now I'll grant yours.**  
**

**I'll be able to soon.**

Though I can't be near you,**  
**

**I want to talk to you,**

I'll still remember.**  
**

**I sent something to the shop today.**

A tape arrived at the shop today,**  
**

**Do you still remember me?**

It's been a long time since I've heard your voice.**  
**

**I'm back.**

Welcome back, Yuko.

* * *

Endnotes;

The last part is over! I'm sorry if the ending was incredibly awkward or like, not very clear. I've always sucked at characters and endings. Please don't flame though. If you want to diss me, write your own fanfiction. Really. I've said it before. Don't be lazy.

Until next time, everyone!

-Miharu-sensei


End file.
